militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Cửa Việt
Quang Tri Province, Vietnam |result= North Vietnamese tactical victory |combatant1= North Vietnam |combatant2= South Vietnam United States (until 28 January) |commander1=Le Trong Tan Cao Van Khanh |commander2=Ngo Quang Truong Nguyen Thanh Tri |casualties1=Unknown but heavy |casualties2=Unknown (PAVN claim: 2,330 killed and wounded, 200 captured, 113 tanks destroyedPhạm Phán, "Bẻ gãy cuộc hành quân 'Tango Xi-ty'" (in Vietnamese), People's Army newspaper, retrieved on November 23, 2014) |}} 'Battle of Cửa Việt ' was a battle in the Vietnam War, occurring between 25–31 January 1973 at the Cửa Việt naval base and its vicinity, in northeast Quảng Trị Province. The battle involved a combined task force of South Vietnamese Marine and armored units that tried to gain a foothold at the Cua Viet Port just as the ceasefire was about to take effect on January 28 in accordance with the Paris Peace Accords. The South Vietnamese forces were finally forced to retreat by a North Vietnamese counterattack with considerable losses on both sides.Oral History Interview of Enemy Proselyting Department Colonel Luu Dinh Mien, 13 June 2007, Hanoi", Vietnam Interviews Project, retrieved on December 8, 2014. Background In late October 1972 as part of the counteroffensive to the Easter Offensive launched by the People's Army of Vietnam (PAVN), the Army of the Republic of Vietnam (ARVN) began attacks north of Quảng Trị to try to regain positions along the south bank of the Cam Lộ/Cửa Việt River. The attacks were met with a stiff PAVN resistance and were stopped at the Thạch Hãn River. A further attack from the coast by the Vietnamese Marines in November made limited gains. By the end of 1972 the Marines and ARVN occupied positions 5 km south of the river. As the ongoing peace negotiations would soon lead to a ceasefire, the South Vietnamese Joint General Staff sought the most advantageous battlefield positions possible and so ordered a further effort to regain the south bank of the Cam Lộ/Cửa Việt River. Opposing forces Since March 1972, the Cửa Việt base had been controlled by PAVN, particularly the 5th Regiment of the People's Navy of Vietnam. On 15 January 1973 planning began for a final assault on Cửa Việt . A special combined unit called Task Force Tango was organized, consisting of the 3rd, 4th and 5th Marine Battalions and elements of the 1st Armored Brigade. The task force was put under the command of Colonel Nguyen Thanh Tri, Deputy Commander of the Republic of Vietnam Marine Division. Battle The operation began at 06:55 on 26 January with Task Force Tango advancing in two columns. Besides ARVN firepower, twelve B-52 box from the US Air Force and naval gunfire of the United States Seventh Fleet was used to soften the target and hinder PAVN reinforcements. The PAVN put up fierce resistance to the attack, destroying 26 M-48s and M-113s with AT-3 missiles and shooting down two Vietnam Air Force planes with SA-7 missiles. At 01:45 on 28 January the Marines made a final assault and by 07:00 had broken through the PAVN lines to recapture the base. At 08:00 in accordance with the Paris Peace Accords the ceasefire came into effect and the U.S. stopped all support for Task Force Tango. On the evening of 29 January, the PAVN launched a counterattack against Task Force Tango, and by the next day had succeeded in cutting off its lines of communication and began bombarding the encircled Marines. A Republic of Vietnam Navy LCM was destroyed as it tried to resupply the Marines. The Marines attempted to break out on the early morning of 31 January and the PAVN recaptured the base. Aftermath South Vietnamese losses were recorded as 40 casualties and 20 armored vehicles destroyed in the battle between 28–31 January. References Category:Conflicts in 1973 Category:1973 in Vietnam Category:Battles and operations of the Vietnam War Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving Vietnam Category:United States Marine Corps in the Vietnam War